Of Empty Boxes and Filled Tea Cups
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Ziva's thoughts on the men in her life.  Spoilers for "Swan Song" and "Pyramid" and probably the whole series in general.
1. Of Empty Boxes and Filled Tea Cups

**Just a way to get my frustration out for "Pyramid." It'll probably be a two- shot, unless you feel it should stand alone. For the record, Ziva will be slightly OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. The show belongs to Donald. P. Bellisario. If I did own NCIS, I would be rich, which I am not. Also, Ray would be out of the picture, or rather, never in it. **

Ziva stared at the empty box resting in her hands. For hours now she had been silently sitting on her couch deciphering what promise Ray could have given her. Her mind came up with no anwers. Frustrated and tired, she threw the red ring box away from her. The box sat in its new resting place silently taunting her. She left her livingroom and went to make a cup of tea. As she watched the water boil, her mind went to her meeting with Kate Todd's sister. Ziva had told her she wanted something permanent. Ray was not, she knew this. The kiss she gave before he left was an indicator of their faded attraction, or at least hers. She also knew that none of the men in her life had ever been permanent.

Eli had been distant since she was a child. Ari, she had killed, but he had been gone for a while before that. Hamas had taken _him_ away. The men she had been partnered with in Mossad were not even close to making the list she put in her head. They all left. Michael, Tony killed, but he was going to turn her in from the beginning of their relationship. Then, Gibbs had left. Her father- like figure decided to leave. He came back, and she loved him, but the death of Franks had reinstated that Gibbs would not be around forever.

Now, Ray was leaving without an explanation. He was on business. Ziva scoffed. She knew he would not stay. Their first break- up should have taught her that, but she decided to become his girlfriend again. The empty ring box he gave her was the last piece of hay, or was it straw? Either way, she knew Ray was now just as permanent as all the rest of the men in her life. She put the boiling water in her tea cup, stirring the tea soon after. As she made her way to her couch once more, she saw the now properly dubbed 'empty- promise' box lying on the floor. Carefully, she put her cup down on the coffee table. Ziva, then went over to the dreaded box, picked it up, and threw it out her window. She went back to her seat and took a sip of her tea. She smiled as she realized, there was one man who was permanent.

Tony had always been there for her. He never seemed to leave, even when she wanted him to. He had always rescued her from whatever battle plagued her. Somalia, Jenny's death, they were both reminders. The full cup of tea she held in her hand seemed to encompass the fact. She, after a long, stressful day, would always drink it. Tea was a constant, as was Tony.

**Review!**


	2. Of Dented Boxes and Shot Pirates

**This takes place during the last chapter, only it is Tony's point of view. Also, I want a title for this, so really the story title goes with Ziva's POV, this chapter has its own title.**

Of Dented Boxes and Shot Pirates

Tony was walking down the street. He had just been asked by the new Sec Nav Director if he would take on a secret case involving Israel. He was not sure if he wanted to. The last time he had taken a secret case, he had broken two women's hearts. Besides, he was not sure who he would be looking up information for, especially if it was a case involving Israel. His mind was brought back to the real world by the thud of a small object. He looked down to see a dented red box lying on the ground. He opened it. The box was empty. He looked up to see where it could have come from. He smiled as he looked up to see a familiar brunette walk away from a window. He looked back down at the box and his heart sunk. Slowly, he walked to his apartment.

Tony had always been the one to break women's hearts. He first broke Wendy's heart. He left her for his job. Then, he broke Jeanne's heart. He had never really loved her. Never, had another woman broken _his_ heart though. Kate, after her death, had not broken his heart. He only felt a strong loss, that though, still there, was easily stitched. Jenny, when she died, he blamed himself, but she did not break his heart. All of these women, he had in some way taken from the people they loved. To get his mind off of the current subject and object that plagued him, he put in "Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest."

He scoffed as he watched the movie that was playing in front of him. He realized now that there was someone who could officially say he had broken his heart. It was as if Tony were Captain Jack Sparrow, and Ziva, Elizabeth Swan, who could say she had succeeded in shooting the infamous, 'Black Pearl' stealing pirate. He sighed as he realized the woman he loved and he had many parallels with the movie. Elizabeth had Sparrow's heart at one point, his partner had his, and both had succeeded in somehow breaking them.

Now, just like Captain Jack Sparrow, Tony was going to get revenge. He decided to take the case the Sec Nav Director was going to give him, no matter who the informant was.

**Don't shoot me or steal my heart and lock it in a chest! *cringes* **

**Review!**


End file.
